Some communications applications and protocols use multiple connections. For example, the file transfer protocol (FTP), defined in Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments (RFC) memo 959 by Postel and Reynolds, uses a first Transport Connection Protocol (TCP) connection for control communications, and a second TCP connection for data communications. Because data is transmitted over the second TCP connection responsive to control communications sent over the first TCP connection, the two communications may need to be associated. In a multi-core system, this may be challenging.